God Love Her
by lauralovessirius
Summary: Bella Swan is the Preacher's daughter. What happens when her long lost best friend and first love Edward comes back from Chicago? Will the Preacher allow it? Or is the bad boy too far to be let back into Bella's life? Much better than summary all human
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first Twilight fic so it might not be good. I've wanted to write one for a while, but I've never had any good ideas. I don't know how good this story is going to be so I'm going to write this chapter and if any of you like the idea please let me know and I will continue it.

I just got finished listening to the song "God Love Her" by Toby Keith (it's a country song if you don't know lol) and I really like it so it gave me the idea for this story! If you like it let me know and I will continue.

(Also for you fyi it's all human!) I don't own any of the characters in this story.

________________________________________________________________

Ch 1- The Preacher's Daughter

BPOV

Man it's hot! I love this church but during the summer I hate the fact that it's one of those old ones that's just a meeting room. That means no air conditioner. Also since it's like the only one in this town everyone comes and tries to pack themselves into this tiny room. Sometimes it gets so bad that we have people standing on the walls.

So here I am squeezed between two very "hefty" people (if you know what I mean) in an uncomfortable dress and high heeled shoes, which aren't really good for me to wear in the first place seeing as I'm the most clumsy person in the world, and the pre-sermon worship still hasn't started yet. Which kind of sucks and also, by the time on my watch, means that the choir is still crappy and is trying to get one more practice in before they come out. Oh wait, here they come finally. Soon the choir starts and everyone joins in to drown out the horrible singing. I look through the choir trying to pick out the worst ones when I see Lauren and Jessica. Oh of course they would be in there. Always trying to get guys by saying they are singers. I don't see how it helps them though when they obviously can't carry a tune. I know I sound like I'm being harsh but living your whole life being teased by those terrible shrews makes you somewhat bitter towards them. It gets even worse when Lauren's cousin Tanya comes to visit from France.

The bad thing about Tanya is the fact that she doesn't look terribly unfortunate. Okay, screw it, she's gorgeous and every guy fawns over her which is a total load of crap, considering that she has no personality what so ever. Don't get me wrong I'm not one of those feminist girls that think that the only thing that matters is personality. I know most guys now a days don't care about personality as long as the girls are tall blonde bombshells that have no brain cells at all after sniffing all that nail polish and hair bleach. I would just like to think that there is at least some decent guys left instead of the notion that all men now are pigs and are only after one thing. Which is kind of a hard concept to grasp considering that all of the guys in this town are complete idiots that are only into chasing skirts and being manhores.

So why do I hate Tanya? It's very simple. Everytime she comes to visit she tries to find some different way to torture me. I don't know why she has such a terrible aversion to me, but ever since I was little I have had horrible self esteem issues which have only worsened with all of the teasing and spiteful words that she sends my way. I don't know what I did to offend her, but she has always tried to make my life a living hell. If it's not embarassing me in front of everyone I know, it's cutting me down with sharp, spiteful words. Of course everyone knows she's gorgeous, and popular, and blonde, with fake boobs, and a fake personality, but that doesn't stop them from taking her side. As long as she is popular the girls are on her side, and as long as she is easy and has boobs, the guys are on her side. Looking at her from time to time kind of makes me happy I'm still a virgin. Seeing how many guys I know she has screwed just makes me happy knowing she is going to be a loose whore her whole life while I'm saving myself for marriage. I know it's a bit old fashioned but that's just the kind of person I am. It's also the way I was raised.

It just makes me happier when I think about her and know that she won't be her until December for Christmas break. I'm also kind of dreading school starting in a week because that means I will have to see Lauren and Jessica on a daily basis. I mean they are popular and they hate me so that means I'm not popular, but that doesn't stop them from ridiculing me and drawing attention to me every chance they get. Which totally blows because I hate attention, it makes me nervous. It also kind of makes me laugh because Lauren's boyfriend Tyler and Jessica's boyfriend Mike are always trying to get into my pants. I think that kind of ticks the girls off but they have to hate me for some other reason. I just don't know what it is yet.

I have about seven friends in this town that I absolutely adore. Angela Weber, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and their boyfriends Ben Cheney, Jasper Hale and Emmet Cullen. The seventh and final friend is Jacob Black.

Angela and Ben have been together for as long as I can remember. They are the cutest couple in the world because they are blissfully unaware of everything, but each other most of the time. Ben is the biggest comic book dork I have ever met and Angela is the quiet sweet librarian type. I'm pretty sure they get up to some freaky stuff though because I have walked in on them one time (not the best thing in the world). Plus you know what they say, it's always the quiet ones.

Alice and Jasper are also so perfect together. Jasper is so calm and softspoken compared to Alice who is about as calm as a hurricane. They balance each other out well, seeing as Jasper is the only one that knows how to get Alice to chill out when she is bouncing off the walls. Alice also has the uncanny ability to be right about almost everything. She could predict the weather and it be one hundred percent right. It's so creepy when it will be storming one day and she plans to go shopping the next. Just when you think it's going to be storming for the rest of the week the sun peeps out behind the grey ominous clouds and laughs at me for wishing it would rain so I couldn't go shopping. On those days I know the sun is mocking me. She has a horrible shopping addiction. She is super short, with short pointy black hair that looks adorable and helps create that innocent image that couldn't be more wrong. Jasper is fine with doing just about anything. He is a huge history buff and almost always has his nose buried in a book about some kind of revolution or something like that. He is tall, with blonde out of control hair and bright blue eyes that pop! His twin sister Rosalie is dating Alice's older brother Emmet.

The thing about Rosalie and Emmet is that they are the ultimate power couple. He is a huge, burly guy with rippling muscles and a huge heart. He is like one big, giant, soft, plushy, teddy bear. He comes off as strong and scary and powerful but really his heart is the biggest thing about him. Rosalie on the other hand is very reserved. She doesn't like to talk to alot of people outside our little circle. She has strong opinions but only voices them when the opportunity arises. She loves cars and anything to do with them, which is weird for her blonde knockout stature. She is tall, and blonde with a perfect figure and the only thing that she has going for her that others like her don't is the fact that nothing about Rosalie Hale is fake.

Jake I have known for most of my life. He is my dad's best friend Billy's son and he is a year younger than I am. That doesn't mean that he is smaller by any means though. He looks like a monster he is so huge. Plus his voice isn't all squeaky and high pitched like a boy going through puberty, it's deep like a man. He is a huge factor in my life. One of my dearest friends he is my sun when I'm sad. When I've got a huge rain cloud over my head he comes and grins that huge Jacob grin and my world lights up. He's like the brother I've never had. He has an amazing girlfriend named Renesmee and he couldn't be more in love. He lives on the La Push reservation.

One person, the only person I can truly think of as my best friend in the whole world, I haven't seen in seven years. My family has known his family since before I was born. He has been my best friend since we were in diapers. He had been my best friend up until we were ten when he moved out to live with his aunt in Chicago. I had known him and his family my whole life and I'm pretty sure I had been in love with him ever since I was old enough to know better. He is Alice's twin brother and the guy I used to consider my soul mate. I was so in love with him it hurt when he decided he wanted to live with his aunt. I mean I know where he is coming from with the fact that he wanted to go somewhere he had an opportunity to do what he wanted with his life, but he could have at least kept in touch. I can't say how much it killed me to think that he didn't want anything to do with me. He is gorgeous with crazy bronze hair, and vivid green eyes. He is also a perfect gentleman with impeccable manners and taste. He plays piano and is all into classical music. His name is Edward Cullen and he was the boy that I thought I was going to be with for the rest of my life ever since we were six and he told me that when we were old like our parents we were going to get married.

With that last thought I came back to the reality where the sermon had started and I have almost died with heat stroke. I mean I know that it's summer but Washington should never be this hot. That's why my parents are still living here is because it almost always rains in this town we all know and love as Forks, Washington. We aren't used to this kind of weather because it only happens once in a blue moon. I like it when it's hot sometimes but that just means that it's horribly humid because the air is always wet around here. But I know what you're thinking because I usually think the same thing, why do you go to church if it's such a terrible grievance? One reason is because I am super religious, another reason is because no matter how much I complain about this church I still love it, and third...?

Well I guess the third reason is because I'm the Preacher's daughter.

______________________________________________________________

So? What did you think? Should I keep going with this story or should I quit it? I actually like the plot I started forming with this chapter but I'm not sure if I want to continue with it. Please, let me know if you want me to keep going with this idea. Thank you!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I only got like one review but thirty nine reads so I still don't know how I feel about this...I don't know who all will want to read it, but I've wanted to write a Twilight story for a while now so here goes I guess...

I don't own anything but the plot line.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2- The Preacher's Daughter (EPOV)

Damn has it really been seven years since I moved? Ugh I really need to get a life. I haven't done barely anything since I moved here and I only moved out of Forks because it was a small town. Now that I'm in a bigger town all I can do is small town things? Really? I mean I love my aunt and uncle, don't get me wrong, but there is just some things you miss about that place. The weather is kind of the same what with it being cold and all but just the atmosphere is better. Everyone knows everyone, it's all jolly good happy fun in a town that small. Everyone is always happy and you don't have to worry about anyone giving you crap because if they did that means that since you know where they lived you can egg their house or something, and no one would know who it was.

Also my wonderful family lives there. My loving mother Esme and my father Carlisle are the best parents a guy could ask for. I mean even though they aren't my real parents I still love them like they are. They took me in when I was just a baby. No one really knows I'm adopted seeing as me and Esme have the same eyes, so we just tell everyone that Alice and I are twins. I miss them so much. I have to say I have always been kind of a mama's boy. I love my dad but there are just some things you can't share with your dad. Another thing I love about them is that they never tried to hide the fact from me that I was adopted. They always told me that no matter what they will always love me like one of their own and if I ever wanted to find my real parents they would help me. Even though I'm sure I will never want to. Who needs them when you have parents like Esme and Carlisle?

Now Alice is in a league of her own. I love that girl but she is the craziest person I have ever met. She is all about shopping and torturing poor Bella. Oh, Bella how I miss that girl. No... I can't think about her. It will just make living here even harder when all I want to do every time I think about her is jump on my bike and ride all the way from Chicago to Forks. Anyway Alice always loved to play what they would call "Bella Barbie". Alice used to say who needs barbie dolls when she had a life sized one right in front of her?

Emmet, oh God who could ever forget him? He's the oldest out of all of us and he is built like a bear. He's huge and dumb, the perfect version of a meathead jock. I love him too, but I would never admit that to him. We have a sort of understanding. If he doesn't torment me I won't insult his intelligence and we will be just fine. We always used to pull practical jokes on each other and dare each other to do crazy things. Like one time when he dared me to jump off the roof onto the trampoline and I broke my arm. He was grounded for two months and Bella was the first to sign my cast.

God I love that girl. There I said it. I love Isabella Marie Swan. Not like no one already knew that but it's just mom and Alice. I could talk to mom about anything (mama's boy remember?) and she would be nothing but supportive. Like when I told her I wanted to come to Chicago, she sucked up her tears and told me she wouldn't hold me back from whatever I wanted to do as long as I kept in touch. Also Alice found out because everwhere Bella went when we were kids, I followed. I was like her personal lap dog. If she asked me to kill I would do it in a heartbeat. Which kind of makes me lucky that Bella is not a terribly cruel person. She hated seeing people suffer. She is the most perfect human being in the world. I even composed a song for her on my piano....ah...my piano. Another hobby I haven't been able to expand since I lived here. She loved listening to me play. For hours I would sit there and play until I was so bored playing the same songs over and over but as long as she wanted to hear them I would play them. I could never say no to her.

The way her beautiful mahogany hair would glisten and shine in the sunlight and bounce with every step she took. With it's natural curls that every girl would kill to have. She always wore it long and free, she hated the prospect of cutting it. I couldn't agree more. Also her beautiful chocolate eyes that were so deep you could fall right through them. Every time she turned those gorgeous peepers at me I was sold. In my mind there was no competition when it came to other girls. Yeah, I dated around, but they always had some trait of Bellas. Like dark hair, or brown eyes. Intelligence. Anything I could think of. Sometimes I would get hammered and find a girl next to me that looked just like her when I was looking through tequila altered eyes but in the morning held no resemblance and I look at her and think ' What the hell is my problem?!' I can't even begin to count how many nights I had spent up fantasizing about her only to fall right into a dream about the love of my life. I have thought about her every day I have been away from her, but I'm kind of scared to contact her. I never told her goodbye. She was my best friend and the love of my life and I never told her goodbye! What the hell is wrong with me!?!? Am I that damn insane?

I've got to see her. I need to move back. I have no idea what I was thinking when I wanted to move out here but I can't do it anymore. I need to see my family and friends...and Bella. I need to apologize for never telling her goodbye. I need to let her know how much I missed her and thought about her every day. The way she smiled, how she would trip over thin air, how every time I saw her I felt ten thousand pounds lighter and my heart thudded deeply in my chest. Most of all i need to hold her in my arms, feel her soft lips on mine and proclaim my undying love for her as I looked into her deep brown eyes.

There is only one, huge thing standing in my way...her father. Because no matter how much I protest it, I have turned into the bad boy no man wants for their daughter. I have dug myself into so deep a hole I don't know if I will ever see the light of innocence again. Maybe if I was still that sweet little boy that followed his daughter around like a lovesick mule I would have a chance, but I'm not. I have turned into something I'm not proud of and I will have to face the consequences. Because I'm not just in love with anyone.

I'm in love with the Preacher's Daughter.

___________________________________________________

Alright so what did yall think? Did I cover enough in Edwards head? Is it too confusing? Please any kind of criticism will do, I won't mind. I just need to know if any of yall love or hate the direction this story is going in. I also need to know if yall caught why he goes back and what kind of trouble he knows hes gotten himself into! Well thank you for reading!!! Did I do okay with an Edward's Point of view or should I just stick to Bella? Let me know!! There is a box that I love!! Please click it and be lovely!! Thank you!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I have decided to go on with this story I'm starting to like the plot so if you don't like it I'm sorry but it's still going to be on here for those of you who like it. Once again if you have any comments or suggestions I'm all ears!!! Or...eyes...whatever it is... lol

I don't own any of this but the plot sadly... :(

Chapter 3- The Return

BPOV

Man I hate waking up so early. I should be used to it, but I still can't stand waking up before the sun. Or at least before the sun is supposed to. I've never been a morning person, but now that I have to wake up so early and then drive myself to an eight hour torture session makes me even less of one. Especially since I have to subject myself to it.

Still, I wake myself up, hop in the shower, pull on my favorite black graphic tee with yellow stars, some comfy black jeans and my yellow converse and then walk downstairs so that I can drive myself to school in my wonderful antique truck. None of my friends like it because it can't go over fifty but I just think it adds to it's appeal. I don't need to go fast to enjoy driving. I'm just thankful that I don't have to be driven to school by my mother or even worse, the preacher.

Don't get my wrong I love my parents, it's just that they can be so overbearing sometimes. I'm not one of those kids that thinks that their parents don't understand them, or that they are being smothered, my parents just take it a little too far. Like when they are taking me to school or anywhere that involves kids my age, they always take that time to lecture me on which kids to stay away from. Since this town is so small and everyone knows everybody, they know which kids to warn me about and to not let me hang out with. They shouldn't worry though because the only people that will even think about talking to me are the ones that have always been my friend in the first place. The only kids they seem to approve of are the ones I've been friends with for my whole life. I wonder if Edward came back they would approve of him. They used to but I don't know if he's changed or not. I don't know anything about him...

My last thought was how when I get home I am going to contact him, when Alice practically jumped me as soon as I got out of my truck and started squealing excitedly.

"Oh my goodness Bella!!!" I distinguished out of the squealing and put a hand over her mouth to stifle it.

"Okay Alice, I want you to stop talking, think about what you are going to say, and then calmly explain to me why you attacked me at eight in the morning as soon as I get here." She nodded rapidly and I took my hand away.

"Oh Bella you will not believe it!! Guess who decided to come home?!?!?!" She looks at me like I should just be able to pull the right name out of my ass...

"Um....who?" I raised my eyebrow quizzically.

"Bella!!! You honestly have no idea?! Ugh well in that case you will just have to wait until you see this person!" She giggled evilly (don't ask me how) as I shot her a death glare.

"Fine Alice you suck!" I, the very mature seventeen year old I am, stomped my foot, stuck my tongue out, and marched inside. Then I realized that she had her schedule and I needed to figure out where I go to get mine. So I sucked up my pride, turned around, and walked right back out there towards her. When I started out I realized everyone was already here and swarmed around her. All of the sudden I heard Rosalie and Jasper whoop and wondered why...totally out of character for both of them.

"Hey guys, I would ask you what the hell is wrong with you, but that would just mean I would have to stand here longer and probably be late for class, so if Alice will tell me where she got her damn schedule I will be on my way." I finished walking into their little circle and they were all wearing these stupid ass smirks on their faces.

"Oh well they have a list of homerooms on the doors alphabetically by last names so just check in there and it should tell you! Bye Bella!" That little...ugh...why can't she just tell me who is here?! Why the hell is it bothering me so much?! Ugh I'm so confused.

"Alright Alice, well I'm going to homeroom so I will see you for lunch. Or.. you know...if we have any other classes any time...whenever.." I nervously chuckled. She said goodbye and hugged me. As I was walking away though I heard her shriek. I whipped around ready to high tail it over there when I saw her throw herself at some guy who had just gotten off a motorcycle. I only saw him from the back, but from what I could tell he was gorgeous. He was tall, not buff but lean and muscular. He had his helmet on but he was wearing a leather jacket, a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans with doc martin riding boots. He was perfect from what I could tell but a bad boy. Way out of my parents allowance of companionship...damn...life's not fair.

So I turned away from the scene and walked inside. As I checked the paper for my homeroom I thought about that boy. Well, he was obviously the person she was talking about. I mean who else would it be. I didn't recognize him so that means he just got here. I started walking to my homeroom...I wonder who is going to be here. Since I'm in 'S' and everyone else isn't I guess that means that I'm stuck sitting in the back by myself...again...shit that means Jessica Stanley is in my homeroom and I have to sit in there and listen to her babble on and on about her new hair color, or boy toy, or whatever mindless spiel she is going to be on. At least I won't have to deal with her idiotic boyfriend for a while. Mike is the worst sort of person on the planet. I can deal with skanks like Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya. I can also deal with people like Tyler Crowley who insists on talking about himself in third person. But I can not, I repeat can NOT deal with selfish, suck up, kiss ass, pricks like Mike who are only interested in there next fuck and whichever sorry excuse for a bitch comes his way.

Rose, Alice, Angela and most likely the only girls he has ever gone after that he has never slept with. He's tried of course, don't get me wrong, but now that I'm the only single one I'm the only one he goes after. I know that Mike and Jessica are going out but they have this situation going on. That if they see someone else they want to dig their nasty talons in, they are more than welcome to, as long as they can continue to use each other. Sick, I know. What kind of person does that in a relationship?

Anyway as I walked into my homeroom I looked around and my spot was next to, surprise surprise, Jessica Stanley. As soon as she saw me her eyes lit up.

"Oh my goodness Bella Swan! Have you seen that hunky new eye candy!?" Of course she saw him. "He looked kind of familiar though like someone I had seen before. I didn't get a chance to talk to him though." Really? She didn't talk to him? That's a first. She is bad, but she's not as bad as Lauren. I have a feeling if Lauren wasn't around she would hang out with me and my friends just so she had more people to listen to her talk. Her and Lauren are bad, but other than the fact that she hangs out with Lauren she's harmless. Jessica doesn't have enough brain power to be vindictive and cruel on her own. That's why I don't usually have a horrible time with her when it's just us. One thing I didn't like about her though and I hate Lauren for it, was when Edward was still here they thought he was just so cute they tried to take him from me. I hated it, so in turn I hated them.

Well after that complete waste of my morning was over I was supposed to go to my first class, Biology. It was with Mr. Banner in room D-234. I got a little lost, but as soon as I walked in, I spotted the stranger. He was handsome...okay handsome is seriously understating it a tad. He was glorious! Everything about him screamed sex appeal. He was a rebel from his crazy bronze sex hair, to his black shiny riding boots. Hot, bad ass stranger summed up in one word...perfection!!! As I sat down in the seat with my name on it in the back I looked around to see who else was in this class. Jessica and Lauren were checking out the new guy, as Tyler and Mike were leering at me. Ben and Angela were cuddling in the desk in front of mine and in front of them was my buddy Eric. Bad Ass was still standing at the front but now he was staring at me.

He had this smoldering look about him that automatically made me woozy. His sparkly green eyes were on fire as he watched me with an unreadable look on his face. Just staring into his eyes made the room temperature escalate a couple hundred degrees. Suddenly there was no one else in the room. And then...

"Welcome everyone to your first day of Biology!" Cue the buzz killing teacher...." I hope you all enjoyed your summer because your school year will be no where near as fun. We have a new student this year, why don't you stand up here and introduce yourself?" Yeah hot lips how about you introduce yourself....damn...ha!

"Hello." Ah...his voice is like soft velvet."My name is Edward Cullen." What the hell?!?!?!?!?!

_____________________________________________________________________________

So what did you think? Sorry it's taking me so long to post but I have been having trouble writing it. It seems this story may take me a while but I'm starting to like it a lot. I hope everyone can like it like I do. Please don't hesitate to send criticism my way it is much appreciated! I would love to hear anyone's view on this story!!! :) Thank you!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay the fourth chapter...sorry it's taking me so long to get the chapters out, but I just can not think of any plot ideas....anyone have any? Also do you think I should keep to the theme of alternating in between Bella and Edward POV? If so let me know...I'm going to keep on with that but if you don't like it, feel free to tell me! :)

The Return (EPOV)

As I sit in my room in Chicago I try to think of things to say to my Aunt about wanting to move back to Forks. I can just hear the conversation now. All about how I wanted to move in with her, how I wanted to get away from the monotony of a small town. She wouldn't understand though. Especially if I told her that I wanted to go back for a girl. She always wanted me to be with someone from Chicago, the prestigious school that I go to, but the more I think about it, the more I see that long, curly mahogony hair and those big, chocolate eyes.

I fall back onto my pillows and turn to the picture I have on my nightstand. It's a picture of the last day I was at home. It was Bella and I in that big old Church that was her father's pride and joy. At first, her father was the chief of police. He loved everything about his job, but after his father died he felt it was his duty to take over the family Church. It's paint, chipped walls, and hard, wood floors are just part of the nostalgia filling that place. It makes you think about the days it was newly built, and freshly painted. Sorry, sometimes I get lost in my memories of the place I called home for ten years of my life...

Just thinking about getting back to my Bella does that to me. I always hated it there, but one look at her angelic face had me kissing the ground of that miserable town. Thanking God that he produced someone so wonderful made just for me. Of course, I had to go and ruin it by leaving her, but I always knew I would see her again. I just didn't know I would be someone her Father would have on the most wanted list when I did. You see I'm kind of one of those bad, never introduce to the family, type of boys now. Not that her parents didn't already know me, but I've changed so much. I never used to even dream of riding a motorcycle, or having a tattoo (I have Bella's name on my wrist in calligraphy.) That girl is my world, and her Father will forbid her from seeing me for sure.

He liked me when I was a law abiding little boy, with high morals. Now I curse, smoke, drink, and screw. Perfect guy isn't it? Ha, I wish I could take it all back, but I know that her father will take one look at me and send me packing.

Enough reminiscing! I think it's time I talk to my aunt.

--------------------------four hours and many arguements past------------------------

"If this is what you truly want..." My aunt says as I'm packing to go back to Forks.

"This is it Aunt Lizzie. I will visit I promise, but this is what I want to do. Maybe I will have someone to bring back to visit with me." I turned towards her and smiled. "Maybe she can show me the error of my bad boy ways." I grinned that crooked smile.

"Of course, but no one is good enough for my Eddie!" I usually hate that name but the only people I allow to call me that are my aunt and my love.

"Of course not Aunt Lizzie if anything she is too good for me." He smiled and watched as her eyes got wider.

"So you have found someone already? Is it that Bella girl you always rambled about on visits and then the first couple years that you moved here? She sounds like a good girl Edward so be careful with her." A warning was discernable in her words as her eyes surveyed me warily.

"Don't worry Aunt Lizzie I will be nothing but careful with my Bella. That is if she is still allowed to talk to me after her father sees me again, you know Charlie Swan is now the preacher of the little church in Forks. He takes it very seriously so I've heard and I'm not sure what he's going to do to keep me away from her." That did make me a little nervous and I'm hoping that Lizzie will be able to comfort and reassure me...

"Well then it sounds like you are shit out of luck!" So much for comfort and reassurance... "I'm sorry that came out wrong. I know that you are a good boy Edward, but I've been able to see you grow into a somewhat irresponsible, but caring teenager. You have ups and downs like every teen, but you are just more prominent about it. Maybe you should just mellow out for this and try not to stir up too much trouble. Then you will be able to be around her and be friends with her. I know she still loves you somehow, but you just need to show her how much you care about her. That means no drugs, drinking, wild parties, or sleeping around. Especially sleeping around since you want to be with one girl not a whole town of them." Ah I can always count on you for those kind words of wisdom can't I Auntie.

"I will try my hardest, but I can't go from one extreme to another in a matter of hours. There is only so much I can do and that isn't one of them. I am going to tone it down little by little. You know I care about her, I just don't know if she will believe me if she finds out what I've been up to over here." I packed the one bag I would need, (Lizzie was going to send the rest to me in the mail) and put it on the back of my bike. Aunt Lizzie was going to take me part of the way in her truck and then I'm going to ride the rest of the way on my Harley.

-------------------------------------riding through Forks---------------------------

As I drove through that small town, I was pelted by memories of me and my family. I rode past that small church and saw that little curly haired girl dressed in her sunday best with a copper haired boy in shorts next to her on the steps. I rode past the hospital my father works at and saw an eight year old Bella being hauled through the emergency room entrance with a broken wrist and a hysterical mother next to her. Then past Bella's house with the small picket fence and the flower bed that Bella can't touch without killing everything in it. Than I came upon my parent's huge house. With the floor to ceiling windows, and alarmed gate I couldn't miss it. My mother is a wonderful interior decorator, but she went all out with this house. As I pulled up to the house I thought about how they probably don't have the same code as they did before, so now I don't think I can surprise them. I mean my parents know I'm coming, but I wanted to surprise my brother and sister. Well here goes nothing, I thought as I pushed the button. I heard a buzz and my mom's gentle voice over the speaker.

"One minute honey, I will buzz you right in! I've been waiting for you by the speaker all morning!" She giggled and I loved my mother all the more. She buzzed and the gate opened. I pulled my bike in, (I didn't want Alice or Emmet to hear it.) and saw my mother running down the driveway in her velvet purple robe and slippers. "Edward!" she almost sobbed, "Oh honey I've missed you so much!!!" I stood my bike up and held my arms out to her. She jumped in and pulled me so tight I thought I would die. She pulled away with tears in her eyes. "Oh honey look at you! You have gotten so big, I wouldn't recognize you if you didn't have your eyes, hair and grin!" She hugged me once more and kissed my forehead.

"Mom you need to let go now. Not that I didn't miss your wonderful hugs, but I have a few people I need to surprise in case you forgot." I smile at her as tears come to my eyes when she pulls away with them streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry darling, I've just missed you so much!" She says as she leans in and kisses my cheek. "Don't ever leave for so long again okay?" I nod and grin cheekily at her.

"Of course not mom. How could I ever stay away from the people I love for long?" She smiled and told me everyone is upstairs. I slowly walked up and heard Emmet yelling at Alice to get out of the shower.

"Emmett!!! There is a shower in your room why do you HAVE to use this one?!" She shrieked through the door. I tried to smother my laughter as Emmett yelled back at her that it's where he keeps his bubble bath. What a big kid... "Fine Emmett, but next time I will take as long as I want so you better take that stupid bubble bath of yours and shove it right....AHHHHH!!!!!" She squealed as she ran towards me and locked her arms around my neck. We both fell to the floor laughing and started to get up.

Right before we could get up we heard a loud, "EDDIE!!!" and then a huge two hundred pound mongoloid pounced on us. I felt the wind get knocked out of me and I could only imagine what it did to Alice, when I heard my mom run up the stairs screaming for Emmett to get off of us before he breaks poor Alice in half. He jumped up, pulled us both up, and then spun around in a circle while we held on for dear life. "Oh Eddie-poo I have missed you so so so much!!! Also I'm totally dating Rosie still and she and Jasper miss you!" Goodness Em, if I missed him too, but if he was going to attack me like that every time he sees me then I'm going to have to steer clear.

"So where have you been? How have you been? Why didn't you write as much as you should have? Are you going to see Bella? Are you excited about seeing her again? Did you miss her? Why didn't you write her or call her or SOMETHING!? You do realize she is pissed as hell at you right?" Alice spewed questions off like a fountain as I tried to keep up. Geez that girl can talk! I think the only person that can keep up with her including Jasper is Bella.

"Okay let me think about that...I have been in Chicago like you knew already, I have been just fine if not a little lonely, I didn't write as much as I should have just so I wouldn't miss my WONDERFUL sister so much." I winked at her then. "Yes I will hopefully be seeing Bella, I am also very excited and I missed her more than you could imagine. I don't think I want to tell you why I didn't call her or write her. Last but not least why the hell is she pissed at me?" That had me a little confused.

"Are you serious Edward? Are you really meaning to tell me you don't know why she's mad at you?" Alice raised her eybrow at me. "Hell even Emmett knows why and we all know he's super clueless to everything!" Emmett was nodding obnoxiously until what she said sunk in and he looked at her affronted.

"Well she really can't be mad at me for not writing back to her can she? I didn't want it to be any harder than it was to give her up. I didn't want to look back at moving like it was the biggest mistake of my life which now I can tell it kind of was..." I look at her and her eyes got this really shifty look. "What aren't you telling me Alice?"

"I'm just going to say Edward, not writing back to her or answering any of her calls...that was a huge mistake. Not only did you plant it in her head that you never wanted to see or talk to her again, but you also made her feel like she was nothing to you if you could write her off that easily." That kind of pissed me off..I didn't write her off easily it took everything I had and even then every time I got a letter or an email I would respond to it and then save it instead of send because I couldn't just stop talking to her so I would think maybe if I "wrote" back to her then I wouldn't feel as guilty and wrong for leaving her.

"Alright well if you guys are going to drive to school I will ride my bike. Ya know the hot newish bad boy on his motorcycle type of look I'm going for. You think Bella is going to be there?"

Alice looked at me skeptically, "Well of course she is, it's the first day of school." Right, right I knew that.

* * *

AN: Okay so I know this isn't where the other one cuts off but I didn't feel like prolonging this chapter. I know alot of you have been telling me to update and there isn't really an excuse for me not updating except for the fact that I just couldn't think of a way to end this chapter. So the next chapter will be a continuance of this one and will be after he gets to school and up to the part where he introduces himself in front of the class after that it will Bella's pov. Thanks for reading and I apologize for how late this chapter was... REVIEW! :)


	5. Chapter 5

So this is the second part of my Edward point of view and I'm glad that all of you are enjoying this story. I know I'm enjoying writing it. I know it takes me forever to get a chapter out but it's always stewing in my brain. Don't worry I will not abandon this story. Even when I can barely think of anything I will finish it :) Well here goes nothing! Enjoy the second installment of Edwards pov!!!

The Return

EPOV(2)

So Alice and Emmett leave while I'm talking to mom so I ride up there and it's peaceful. I love how quiet Forks is compared to the ridiculous hustle and bustle of the city life in Chicago. I know I shouldn't have left...It's just so tranquil here. Plus the thought of seeing Bella everyday sends my stomach butterflies into a frenzy. I can't wait to hold her in my arms again and feel her every breath as she lays against me. To breathe in her strawberry and freesia scent. Then I stop my train of thought to swerve out of the way of a car because it seems that as I drifted into my thoughts I also drifted into the wrong lane. I laughed at my own stupidity and gunned it towards Forks High.

As I pulled in the spot next to Emmett's massive jeep I saw Alice do a running leap onto a poor unsuspecting victim. I sat there laughing to myself as Alice started squealing at the top of her lungs and the poor girl put her hands over my overzealous sister's mouth. They conversed for a little bit and then the other girl turned around and went inside just missing Alice looking at me and winking. Then she skips over to a group of people and wraps herself around the blonde guy. Now I start to get a little pissed until I realize who it is she's wrapped around. Then I see Emmett with a blonde girl wrapped around him and I wonder why I didn't notice him. I see Alice practically bouncing around while she talks to them and hear Jasper and Rose whoop loudly, then spin around looking awkward most likely looking for me. Before they spot me I see that same girl walk over to the group. She has beautiful, curly, mahogany hair pulled up in a ponytail and she's wearing ripped up jeans covered in what looked to be paint and a form fitting t-shirt showing off her curves. That's when I realize that there was just one person missing from the group and that's my girl!

I'm about to get off my bike when Alice shrieks and throws herself on me. Ha, I don't see why she can't greet people normally... "Oh my goodness Edward!!! I didn't tell her who was here yet but she will find out soon enough. You might want to be ready when she realizes it." She gives me a concerned look and I smile crookedly at her.

"Alice you have nothing to worry about. I don't hate Bella and if she hates me then I'm just going to have to show her how much I missed her in a different way." I told her with a smirk on my face knowing she would get the wrong idea.

"Ew! Gross Edward! You are my brother and that means I don't want to think of you having sex with one of my best friends even if you ARE soul mates!" She scrunched up her nose and I had to laugh.

"Alice, I never said anything about having sex with her and even if I did she is probably saving herself for marriage which I'm totally fine with since that means I am the only man she will ever be with." I state proud and sure that I'm going to marry her one day no matter how against it her parents are. I will make them see that I'm the one for her. I'm the one that needs her in my life and no other guy will take my place.

"Aww that's so cute that you already know you are going to marry her considering you don't even know how she's going to react to seeing you after no contact over these past seven years." She smiled condescendingly and that's when I heard Rose snort and Emmett giggle. Yes he giggles. Of course that's before he right out laughs. "I can't wait for you to have a rude awakening Edward. All of us see it happening soon. Very soon." She gives me that infuriating know-it-all look and flounces off with her arm in Jasper's.

"Dude Alice is right man. Bella is one pissed off firecracker. Don't underestimate the power of distance Edward. You distanced yourself from her for a while. Think about how much pain that can inflict on someone as self concious as Bella who doesn't think she's worth anything. For the love of her life to just up and leave...not even bothering to keep in contact." Rose gives me a pitying look. "I'm just saying that if she shows you just how pissed she is give her some space but not so much that she thinks you want nothing to do with her got it?"

"Yeah I got it..." I sigh to myself. "Why do girls have to be so damn confusing?"

I walk in and look at my homeroom and listened to the teacher drone on and on about how this school year is going to be. Giving us the low down on whatever is happening and handing us our schedules. I recognized Tyler Crowley and a few others but he's staring at me like he recognizes me. Then he brightens up and waves with a dumb ass smirk on his face. I curtly nod at him just as the bell rings and make a mad dash for my next class which is... Biology.

As I'm walking through the school trying to find my locker, I start to think about what my reunion with Bella will be like. Well I know she will be pissed at me according to our friends but I wonder what she will look like. She will be taller, long brown curly hair flowing down her back. Well at least I think it will be long, she never liked it when her mom would make her get a hair cut and now that she's old enough to think for herself I know she won't cut it. Her chocolate brown eyes will be big and framed with long dark lashes. Her pale skin will shine of course like always under any light making her look like she has a glow about her.

I shake myself out of my musings and open my locker. I unceremoniously dump my things in there and slam it shut when frustration hits. Why the hell would she be so mad at me? I cut her off for her own good. Maybe if I had talked to her she wouldn't have taken my leaving as abandonment, but she would have been even more hurt when I explained to her why I was leaving. She would feel like I was getting tired of her instead of the small town closed-minded ness we lived in.I could never get tired of her. She's like a drug to me, I can never get enough of her. As I walked to class I contemplated just walking up to her and kissing her. No, she would probably just pull away and hit me... I guess I will just figure it out when I see her. I find my way to the classroom just as the bell rings. Biology, not the most challenging thing in the world seeing as I already took it. Well it will be a good study hall.

I walk in while the teacher was giving directions on the syllabus. Everyone looked up at me as I walked in...not cool yo. I looked around the room, thinking maybe I would see my girl. Maybe she would be in this class with me. Just as I was about to give up hope, I looked into the very back corner of the room and saw the most stunning girl I had ever laid eyes on.

Bella looked perfect with her beautiful chestnut hair streaming down her back I was too busy checking out the goods to notice when she was staring at me too. Her perfect milk chocolate eyes bore into my green ones. I had hoped she would know who I was the moment she saw me but to be perfectly honest I had changed alot. Where I was skinny and gangly as a ten year old boy, with plastic framed glasses, I was now lean and muscular, glasses no where in sight. I honestly just didn't need them anymore. I pulled myself from my thoughts as I realized I was still staring into her eyes when the teacher decided to welcome everyone back to school.

I shook out of my stupor as Mr. Banner told me to introduce myself.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen." I turned toward Bella only to see her face contort in barely concealed rage as her eyes lit up with chocolate fire. Then she realized that the last empty seat was right next to her and she looked like she would vomit.

I was in deep shit, and I'm sure everyone in the room knew it.

* * *

No I know it seems like it's been years since I updated and for that I am truly sorry. I honestly have had part of this chapter written for a couple months I could just never figure out how to finish it... but I'm hoping I will be able to update regularly now that school isn't horrible anymore lol Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions or critisicm just leave me a review! :)


End file.
